Elderly people who experience difficulty in standing in a shower or bath tub may utilize a bath seat appliance which supports them in a generally seated position. This requirement to sit restricts their movement about the bath or shower to require bathing materials such as toiletries and bathing materials such as shampoo, soap, washclothes, shaving creme, razors and other such materials for cleaning the body.
A need has arisen for a bath rack assembly which may easily attach to the bath seat appliance and retain the bathing materials within easy reach of the user.